


【Jaeil/一玹】Yes, Chef!

by skyelse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Moon Taeil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Moon Taeil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelse/pseuds/skyelse
Summary: alpha厨师一 x omega助理玹（feat.alpha马克）两人出差到阿梅利卡做饭
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 7





	【Jaeil/一玹】Yes, Chef!

**Author's Note:**

> 小甜饼
> 
> this work is very colloquial and used lots of slangs;)

文泰一准备睡了却接到郑在玹一个电话问他电吹风在哪，他解释半天说不清楚，郑在玹就撒娇让他过去找。

每个房间配置不都一样？为啥还要自己过去。文泰一无语，还是裹了浴袍下床。他们在弗吉尼亚高速公路旁住 motel ，晚上开门不是个明智选择，当然更不能让 omega 过来找他。

半开放的走廊上没灯也没人，往下能看到一楼类似天井的空地里蓝色的游泳池。文泰一拐过转角的自动售货机才找到郑在玹的房间，天知道为什么被安排得这么远。他敲了敲门，发现门只是虚掩着。

“怎么不锁门？”他有点生气，“多不安全。”

郑在玹穿着同款浴袍，房间里飘着惯用的香水味。出差也会带着香氛，真不是一个世界的人。

“我带了抑制贴，不会有人发现的。”他的助理轻描淡写地说，“怎么看都是哥你才是 omega ，才需要小心吧？”

是了，他们的味道混在一起，走在外面的确郑在玹更像 alpha ，而他更像需要人保护的 omega 。文泰一心里摇摇头，转身去帮他找电吹风。

其实就在抽屉里，什么破眼神才能找不到。文泰一刚想吐槽，郑在玹就从背后抱住了他，“哥既然来了就睡在这儿吧。”

嚯，还嫌别人察觉得不够快啊？徐英浩是 beta 也许发现不了，可他们明天还要去见客户呢。

郑在玹像所有黏人的狗子一样凑上来拱他的脖子，“我都不担心，哥担心什么嘛。”

“影响不好。”

“哥真想照顾我的话，标记才是最好的选择啊。”

“ Johnny 会杀了我的。”

郑在玹抵着他的耳朵，好像他在讲什么笑话。

“今天 Johnny 哥提醒我打抑制剂，明天要见的制作人似乎是 alpha 。”文泰一想扭头， omega 制止了他的动作，“可我想要哥来。”

“泰容也会干掉我的。”

文泰一差不多已经能想见大老板杀人的表情。

“我会骗他说打了针的。” omega 用胯下磨蹭着他，他还没想出理由拒绝，狗子已经把他扑倒在床上，“临近发情期很危险啊， alpha 不是比抑制剂有效多了吗？泰容哥会理解的。”

“我看你就是想做吧。”

“哥不想吗？”郑在玹反问，“陌生环境不觉得更加刺激？”

“ …… ”

好吧被你说中了。

文泰一手从浴袍下摆伸进去，摸到猪包质量可观的肉棒和湿漉漉的屁股缝。好家伙又不穿内裤，他恨铁不成钢一巴掌扇上去，身为 omega 真是没有一点自我保护意识。

郑在玹只当他在调情，骑在他腰上去解他腰带，香甜十足的桃子味盖过了香水味直往他鼻子里钻。

这谁忍得了，文泰一几乎是立刻硬起来。郑在玹看到他朴素的灰色四角内裤前面渗出的斑点，扑哧发出一声轻笑。他还来不及恼羞成怒，郑在玹就干净利落把他裤子一扒骑了上去。

omega 的身体不管做多少次还是一样紧 —— 也许和每天坚持锻炼也有关系 —— 他的鸡巴像被一圈肉环紧紧箍住，柔软的内壁从四周挤压过来，随着主人的动作一点点破开。

真、真会吸啊 ………… 这除了香水一定还带了润滑剂吧！

文泰一被又湿又热的穴夹得超级无敌爽，茫然不自觉地配合挺腰。有什么东西顺着他的鸡巴流下去，像是不小心被戳破的桃子果肉，不仅淌出黏糊糊的汁，还发出了某种极其色情的、类似液体搅拌的声音，差点把他羞得一波送走。

郑在玹把他的鸡巴吃到底，接着就轻车熟路在他身上晃腰，被肉壁热情吮吸着的文泰一几乎秒射。感觉到他突然成结的 omega 挑眉，带着求表扬的自豪表情俯下身来讨吻，“在玹尼让哥这么舒服吗？”

“废、废话！”

不舒服他会射这么快？？快到他稍微有点没面子。被 omega 压着做，还做得这么羞耻的 alpha 大概世上只有他一个。

郑在玹半硬的肉棒抵在他肚皮上，他想去撸， omega 稍微有点不满意拍开他的手，“哥又想偷懒。”

“那 …… 再来一次？”

“行啊。”

郑在玹当然是答应得很爽快，不过他俩现在被文泰一的结锁死了动不了。

不能这么丢人，文泰一心想，至少先换个在上面的姿势。他试图爬到郑在玹身上的时候 omega 猛地打了个激灵，不是故意的，要说起来大概是无意识的条件反射。

文泰一吓了一跳赶紧问怎么了，他其实有自觉，知道 omega 下面容易受伤，由他主动的时候都特别谨慎小心。他觉得今天好像没插那么深，应当是在生殖腔外面成的结，可那个卡在肠道里的结似乎还是牵扯到了 omega 敏感的子宫口。

“对不起对不起！”

“痛，哥轻一点啦。”除了泛出生理性泪水的眼角，郑在玹的语气听起来倒也不怎么在意，“万一弄坏了，今后吃亏的可是哥啊。”

“说什么呢！”

他在 omega 的腺体上泄愤般咬了一口，平时这个地方都是用阻断贴片盖起来的。丰盈的桃子味信息素作为 alpha 可以说是暖男标配，作为 omega 那就是很适合生崽的意思。

临时标记之后郑在玹终于有点像个 omega 了，喉咙满意地哼哼，很喜欢的样子蹭他颈窝。“哥的味道很淡呢，凑近了也闻不出什么。”

“还真是抱歉啊。”

“明天万一那个 alpha 图谋不轨，我一定会保护哥的。”

“别乱开玩笑了。”他意犹未尽地舔舔 omega 脖子上自己留下的牙印，“你还是离 alpha 远一点为好，晚上也要锁好门。”

“一般的 alpha 可打不过我。”

这倒是实话，文泰一不无失落和妒忌地想。他也是那种“一般的 alpha ”，除了信息素之外没有能压制 omega 的东西，连他的信息素也是淡淡的，一点也不酷炫，也不怪路人都认错他们的性别。

“哥 …… ”

omega 想安抚他，按着他的手掌贴在自己小腹上。毕竟是 alpha ，加上没消退的阴茎结，手底下隔着皮肤似乎能感受到突起的形状。

“你最近在减肥？”

郑在玹把到嘴边的“哥好大”咽了回去。

文泰一揉着他的小肚子，很现实地担心了一下那个结什么时候消失，他们什么时候能来第二发，以及什么时候才能睡觉 —— 毕竟明天还要早起干活的。

电视机开着，在放某个外国电影。文泰一听了一会儿听不懂就开始犯困，想说算了，等我能拔出来了我们就各自回屋睡觉吧。没想到身为 alpha 他还挺坚挺，半天都还卡着。

他有点羞赧了，“不好意思啊 …… ”

“持久是好事嘛，为什么道歉？”郑在玹坦然地搂着他看电视，“听说有的人可以坚持两个小时呢。”

“那不是我有问题就是你有问题吧！”

“不过下不了床还是很麻烦啊，这个样子也不能抱哥起来。” omega 半真半假地抱怨，“好想喝水。”

“忍着。”

一定是你刚才水流太多了啦，现在床单都是湿的 …… 当然他是没脸把这种骚话说出口的。

他是真抱不动郑在玹， alpha 和 omega 的生理构造也是真狗，用蛮劲的话估计明天李泰容就要去医院领人了。

omega 嘟起嘴，“哥想白嫖吗？还没拔出来就这么冷淡了，以后跟哥生孩子可要小心了。”

文泰一耳朵都红了。今天下飞机之后郑在玹仿佛换了个人格，虽然平时就有某种程度的阿梅利卡风，但今天变本加厉，一句句骚话说得气定神闲，让他有点招架不住，只好赶紧把嘴给他堵上。

第二天早上文泰一开了七十公里，终于在九点前赶到了李马克的工作室。

郑在玹半路清醒过来，往嘴里塞了两个 bagel ，灌了大半杯旅馆提供的廉价咖啡，又伸脖子过来让文泰一检查了一下阻断贴片，顺便偷了个吻。文泰一看他脸肿得厉害，忍不住又责怪他昨晚睡前喝太多水，让他赶紧去糊消肿膏，免得等会儿吓到客户。

李马克是韩裔，徐英浩旧识，据说以前在北美分部的时候就有接触，这次也是通过私人关系谈的合作。文泰一只知道对方是个 alpha ，见了面才知道是这么年轻的 alpha ，不禁觉得真是后生可畏。

可畏的李马克一上来是成功人士，一口标准官方介绍他们去看著名的 Chesapeake 跨海大桥。在文泰一毫不客气表示没兴趣之后，又瞬间拉近距离感，变身乖巧可爱小黏黏，贴着文泰一不撒手，说是 Johnny 哥跟他推荐过好多次文大厨的手艺，今天一定要尝一尝。

不是，你这个自来熟能力是遗传徐英浩？而且你不知道美食节目都是作秀吗？可对着李马克真挚的期待眼神，文泰一突然说不出口！

“咳 …… 李先生是吧？冒昧问一句，您今天早餐 …… ”

“还没吃哦！”李马克秒答，“想着万一您来得早，表现不出好胃口就糟糕了。”

果然 ……

文泰一眼神死，心想今天碰到这么个认真的主持人可考验他真本事，万一失误了岂不是砸自己招牌。

他扭头去看从进门起就一直保持沉默的郑在玹，想把他介绍给李马克，没想到郑在玹抢先一步上前大力握住了对方的手。

“我是泰一哥的助手，请多关照！”

李马克露出吃惊的表情，一边被抓着手，一边在他俩脸上看来看去。混着 alpha 味道的 omega 信息素，可能想问他们是什么关系又不好意思开口吧。如今不公布第二性别已经是常态，但人们对八卦的好奇永远高涨。文泰一见的多了，年轻的 alpha 又完全藏不住心思。

李马克带他们去休息室选喝的，文泰一无视了郑在玹反对的眼神，从冰箱里拿了一听可乐。郑在玹只喝不加糖的美式和矿泉水，在李马克抱歉地说今天只有速溶咖啡之后要了白水。

录制开始前还有不少准备工作。李马克经营的是独立工作室，手下只有几个助理，加上本身又是极认真的性格，大到镜头摆哪里，小到桌上放什么装饰品，全都要亲力亲为。

郑在玹在美国呆了几年，语言也有天赋，对李马克的说话方式和做事习惯适应得更快，一会儿就能操着几乎没有口音的英语跟 alpha 和几个助手称兄道弟了。

文泰一想帮忙却不得要领，干脆在旁边捧着可乐等。路过的高大白人助手很友好地跟他打招呼，请他让开一些，又充满怜爱地拿来装了糖果的玻璃碗放在他面前，俨然是把他当成需要照顾的异族小公主。

他急着想跟比他高出一大截的 alpha 解释他不是 omega ，磕磕巴巴的英语总也组织不好，眼神不自觉地飘向他的翻译兼助手。

对方跟着看了看远处忙得热火朝天的郑在玹，微笑着朝他比了个放轻松的手势，他只听懂了 ok 、 good 、 fine ，不明所以地跟着点头。

好像有听到 peach 之类的词，是在说信息素吗？其实仔细点应该能发现，味道并不是从自己身上散发出来的。文泰一想起 omega 快到发情期的事有点担心，也许还是不要和他分开太远比较好吧。

拍摄过程还算顺利，只是等李马克一走开，郑在玹就跟他抱怨，“为什么我比真的大厨还要忙啊，又要切肉，又要煮面，还要看着火？还有，”反正其他人也听不懂，“还有那个李马克的气味真的很难闻诶？”

“嘘！”

说什么屁话，人家明明就是在 omega 中超受欢迎的海盐柠檬味好吧，他可是在 alpha 时尚杂志上看过小调查的。文泰一压低声音，“是你口味太奇怪了吧！”

郑在玹皱皱鼻子，显然没有被说服。

李马克回来的时候显得很高兴，跟他们说大体没什么问题，再补拍几个镜头就行，然后又说终于可以品尝文大厨的手艺了好期待。

郑在玹的脸立即垮下来，文泰一只好在后面拿胳膊肘捅他让他注意表情。

补拍的部分也完成得很快，一起分享了成品之后差不多是午餐和结束工作的时间了。李马克把他们送到门口，终于还是忍不住偷偷拽住文泰一的袖子，“或许 …… 或许泰一哥 …… 是桃子味的 omega 吗？”

“啊这。”文泰一迟疑了一秒，先思考双方有没有熟到能说真话，再思考是反驳桃子味还是反驳 omega 。

“我发誓不会说出去的！”年轻的 alpha  一脸向往，“可是真的好好闻啊，以后要是还有机会 …… ”

“一定多多合作！！！”文泰一见缝插针赶紧说，堵住了他后面的话，“以后机会还很多嘛，我会跟 Johnny 讲的，哈哈，哈哈哈。”

扛着器材走在前面的郑在玹颤抖着肩膀好像在拼命忍耐，从文泰一的角度看不到脸，不知道是在生气还是憋笑。

“你今天很亢奋啊。”去机场的路上还是文泰一开车，郑在玹想考驾照但一直没抽出时间，“人家马克开玩笑说 copy ，你干嘛那么激动，发情期前综合征？”

“他可不是开玩笑。”郑在玹闷闷地说，把脸别过去看窗外的景色，“那个语气 …… 不是开玩笑。”

文泰一将信将疑，对自己的英语水平有自知之明也没多说。在下一个 stop sign 那里郑在玹撕掉了脖子上的贴片，车里立刻像打翻了果汁罐头一样充满了甜甜的桃子味。

“喂你干嘛呢！”

他赶紧开窗通风，手下的轮胎差点打滑，他要是也被勾得发情，大家干脆一起完球。等会儿碰上加油站必须得重新标记，包里应该还有多余的阻断贴片。然后再给买杯热可可冷静一下，也许会被拒绝，不过还是要买，照顾 omega 是他的义务嘛。

“去 Chesapeake 看海鸥吧，哥。”

文泰一从便利店出来，在车里玩手机等他的 omega 冷不丁冒出一句。

“你怎么知道有海鸥？”他把装着热可可的纸杯硬塞到郑在玹手里，“给，对发情期有好处。”

郑在玹凑过来闻了闻直皱眉头，“巧克力？这我回去得加练多少啊？”

“那也得喝，快点喝完我帮你重新标记。”

“就不能买咖啡嘛。” omega 一边抱怨，一边乖乖地歪头让他检查，“没事啦，我自己有数。”

“有数你还把贴片扯了。”

“不舒服。”

“别人怎么都不抱怨，就你娇气。”

“别人是谁？”郑在玹突然抓住话柄扭过头来，“我还不能满足哥吗？！”

“别动。”发情期的 omega 不合时宜的占有欲真是烦得很，文泰一当没听到，把他脑袋摁回去。

“等等，下面好像有东西流出来了。”

妈的烦死了，在外面说这种话不会害臊的吗！该脸红的不是他吧！文泰一拼命忍住揍人的冲动，认命地去后备箱里帮郑在玹找换洗的衣物。

好不容易伺候完，换上干爽的新裤子，又被咬了一口，软绵绵的 omega 还是哼哼唧唧的，不过好歹安静了下来。

“还要什么？”

文泰一最喜欢这种时候了，漂亮又听话的可爱猪包，能让他为所欲为，同时体验当哥和当 alpha 的珍贵快感。

“看海鸥 (,¯ ︶ ¯,) ”

“ ……… ”

看在上帝的份上，希望他们赶得及今晚的飞机。

“快点导航！”

**Author's Note:**

> 一左的小伙伴你们在哪里qwq
> 
> any comments are welcomed<333


End file.
